verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archverse
An Archverse is a cosmological structure that is defined to be a large set of verses that are composed of Universes. Simply put, they are finite or infinite sets of smaller archverses. Archverses are nested within an infinite stack known as an Archverse chain within the Omniverse and fill every possible gap of reality in it. In some cosmology tiers, the start of the archverse chain is considered to be the Gigaverse, a finite or infinite set of Megaverses, since it can be considered to be the start of -verses that start to lose any significant meaning. If the category of this definition of archverse is broadened to include the Universe, Multiverse, and Megaverse, then the -verses are known as metric -verses in the metric -verse hierarchy. In other cosmology tiers, there is no difference between metric -verses and archverses and the terms can be used interchangeably. In that case, the lowest nested level of archverse is the Universe. An arbitrarily large group of archverses within a larger archverse is known as an Archverse cohort, though the term Ultraverse is used when the archverses within it have an extremely high nested level and the term '-verse' cohort is generally used when said -verses within the archverse are metric -verses with designated names (e.g. universe cohort, multiverse cohort, megaverse cohort, etc.). Archverses with a finite nested level (“index”) are often generalized to ordinal indices. This whole hierarchy of ordinal-indexed archverses is known as Soupcount. The ωth archverse is generally considered to be the “Omniverse” or “Small Omniverse”. This article will primarily focus on archverses of finite indices while the Soupcount article will focus more on infinite indices. 'About' The simplest vision of an archverse is to consider it a finite set of smaller archverses composed of a finite amount of universes. These finite archverses don't contain every single possible -verse within it, and the universe can be considered finite as well. There are two ways that can be viewed. The first is to consider an archverse to be a very large hypersphere that contains a finite set of lower-dimensional hyperspheres, that go all the way down to the Universe, which can have a random number of dimensions (in our case, 3, suggesting that the Universe is a glome). The second (and probably easier to picture) way is to consider an archverse to be an isolated set of smaller archverses. However, an isolated finite set of archverses within an infinitely large archverse, is only known as an archverse cohort. With infinite archverses, there are many ways that an archverse can be defined further than "an infinite collection of the last archverse". This is because Cosmology is subjective, and how one may think an infinite collection of already infinite -verses would be different to someone else's. Climbing the Archverse Chain One way to define an archverse is to extend the brane multiverse postulate. A way to interpret the Multiverse is to view it as an infinite set of 4D (3 spatial, 1 temporal) universes that exist in flat spaces known as "branes" stacked on top of one another in a higher-dimensional space, creating a space with 4 spatial dimensions and 2 temporal dimensions. Think of it like stacking an infinite amount of sheets of paper. It may seem logical to continue on from there to create larger and larger archverses, so a Megaverse can be considered to be an 8D infinite set of 6D branes containing Multiverses, and so on. One archverse would pertain a higher dimensionality from the last. The dimensionality can be given with the formula S+T+2N-2 , where S is the spatial dimensionality of the universes composing the archverse, T is the temporal dimensionality and N is the nested level of the archverse. Obviously, this view has to stem from a universe with a known dimensionality (4, in this case), and -verses with a lower dimensionality than said universe aren't accounted for, not to mention the fact that its definition of a multiverse differs from a multiverse in superstring, M-theory or bosonic string theory, which suggest that the multiverses' spacetime may have 10, 11, and 26 dimensions respectively, including temporal dimensions. A simpler resolution may have only either the spacial or the temporal dimensions increase with nested level but not both. For spacial dimensions, assuming the universe has 3 dimensions, the multiverse would have 4, a megaverse 5, a gigaverse 6 and so on. For temporal dimensions, assuming the universe has 1 temporal dimension, a multiverse would have 2, a megaverse 3, a gigaverse 4 and so on. The dimensionality formula for either case can now simply be given as S+T+N-1 . Another alternative view of an archverse is to consider it to be a -verse created from repeatedly power setting a Universe, assuming that the elements within the Universe are its fundamental elements and constants. A Universe can be viewed as the set of an uncountable amount of elements. The power set of the universe would be the set of every possible subset within the set, the set of every possible Universe that is different from said universe, a Multiverse. The power set operation can be done to a multiverse, which results in a Megaverse, and so on. One archverse would pertain a larger cardinality than the last. The resulting -verses of the power set operation, coexisting with the original one inside the new larger created archverse would be altverses of the original. A Prism Gate can output an archverse by taking the power set of an archverse that is one nested level below it. Regardless of how an archverse can be described as a concept, an archverse is tremendously large, and at their scale, no human will ever describe their appearance. On this Wiki, the images used as representations of archverses are just that, representations. They are in no way supposed to show what an archverse looks like at all. 'Naming system' As the name suggests, the naming of the metric -verse system relies on metric prefixes for -illions starting from mega-'''. Therefore, the names of the first archverses using the official SI prefixes from Megaverse are the Gigaverse, Teraverse, Petaverse, Exaverse, Zettaverse, and Yottaverse. Since there are no official prefixes after yotta-, the naming of archverses after that have to use unofficial prefixes. Below is a list of the names of 40 archverses past Yottaverse. Currently, there is no accepted extended system that the metric hierarchy system uses, mainly because these -verses aren't useful as concepts. The most commonly used extensions for archverse naming use Jim Blowers' old system or Sbiis Saibian's system, though others have been used. '''See Also Category:Verse Category:Cosmology Category:Super Cosmology Category:Archverse Category:Standard verses